


Возвращение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, M/M, Missing Scene, The Final Problem, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Вернувшись домой − в квартиру 221Б − после произошедшего у Райхенбахского водопада, Уотсон открывает для себя то, что там осталось и что исчезло.Эта история − продолжение Вселенной, началом которой является «Адажио для скрипки». Перевод «Адажио для скрипки» здесь http://archiveofourown.org/works/8110903





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Returning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182641) by [spacemutineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer). 



Прежде, чем они стали соседями, Холмс жил здесь один. Но и после того, как в этой квартире поселился Уотсон, она не сильно изменилась: даже когда Холмс не стрелял в стены, они всё равно дышали его присутствием.

Сейчас, когда Холмс лежит на дне Райхенбахского водопада, Уотсон, совершенно разбитый, стоит у двери в их гостиную, не в силах даже повернуть ручку, чтобы войти.

Он думает о том, что найдёт за дверью, когда она откроется. 

Там не будет ничего. 

Или, правильней будет сказать, там будет всё. Всё точно так же, как и было в тот момент, когда Уотсон её покинул. 

Это случилось спустя несколько часов после того, как Холмс оставил его, выпрыгнув из окна в середине ночи, чтобы не попасться на глаза приспешникам Мориарти. Уотсон и подумать не мог, что, наблюдая за залезающим на подоконник и исчезающим в темноте Шерлоком Холмсом, видит его в этой квартире в последний раз. 

Этого не было. Тот день наступил позже.

***

Оказавшись в гостиной, доктор закрывает за собой дверь. Он оставляет за порогом весь мир с его суетой и беспокойством.

Но уже буквально через минуту понимает, что, вернувшись сюда, совершил ужасную ошибку: он вступил в обитель призраков. Теперь он с ними один на один: с призраком Холмса и призраком самого Уотсона − тех времён, когда они были вместе. 

Он ищет опору и прижимается спиной к двери. Каждый вздох наполняет лёгкие мускусным ароматом табака и терпким запахом газетных чернил. 

Он вдыхает память. Он вдыхает Холмса.

Холмс в этой комнате везде и нигде. Уотсон знает, что тот находится на дне холодного, ревущего водопада, а не здесь, в тепле и покое. Но в квартире всё поёт о нём, всё провозглашает его имя. Здесь всё носит на себе его следы. 

Шкаф с документами стоит всё так же криво, не на своём месте, в сердцах задвинутый Холмсом в тёмный угол. Грязь и пыль с улицы покрыли его квадратные серые плечи. Холмс объяснил, что уже пережил три покушения в тот день, когда, при попытке задвинуть его в кабинет, он обрушился на него с четвёртым.

− Пневматическое ружьё, − мимолётно, отрешённо и безжизненно улыбнувшись, сказал Уотсон.

На журнальном столике лежит жёлтый коробок спичек, с помощью которых он поджёг сигарету Холмса − руки того дрожали слишком сильно, чтобы сделать это самому. Единственное, что Холмс смог сделать − сорвать с рук перчатки и с приглушённым, под нос, чертыханием просто бросить их на пол. Поднося ему пламя, Уотсон увидел, что костяшки его пальцев были в ссадинах и кровоточили. Усмехнувшись и назвав их царапинами, Холмс поднёс сигарету к губам так жадно, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Между ними горела лишь свеча, пока они ожидали темноты, чтобы лечь спать. Сейчас от свечи остался лишь огарок; она истаяла почти полностью к тому моменту, когда Холмс небрежно предложил ему увеселительную прогулку на Континент. В мерцающем свете и в полусне, не понимая сути этой безумной идеи, Уотсон согласился, а затем наблюдал, как его друг, выпрыгнув в окно, растворился в ночном воздухе. 

Он сюда больше не вернулся.

− Ты оставил его в одиночестве, − вслух шепчет Уотсон; эти слова звучат в тишине оглушительно. Перед глазами в тысячный раз вспыхивает картинка: он видит Холмса, его высокую стройную фигуру, тёмным силуэтом ярко выделяющуюся на фоне совершенно белого альпийского снега. Введённый в заблуждение историей об умирающей англичанке и собственной доверчивостью, он бросился прочь и оставил его, своего _друга_. Так Шерлок Холмс остался один на один со своим злейшим врагом − один, чтобы сражаться с ним, один, чтобы бороться и умереть.

Он умер.

Холмс мёртв.

Уотсон крепко зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть комнату и всего того, чего в ней недостаёт. Весь мир вдруг накренивается, в глазах темнеет, а ноги отказываются поддерживать тело. 

Не открывая глаз, он на ощупь ищет точку опоры. Найдя дверцу буфета, он хватается за неё обеими руками. 

Его сотрясают беззвучные рыдания.

Всё потеряно. Всё это. Потеряна вся их жизнь, вся работа и всё их время вместе. Он теперь один. Он оставил Холмса, и тот встретился со своим роком на утёсе у водопада. 

Теперь он навсегда один. 

Он чувствует внутри пустоту и холод. 

Самый великий разум, самый прекрасный человек, которого он когда-либо знал − которого _мир_ когда-либо знал − навсегда исчез в безжалостном пенящемся водовороте, чтобы никогда оттуда не возвратиться. Шерлок Холмс умер. Его нет, и теперь все должны найти какой-то способ продолжить жить без него. 

Он тоже должен его найти. Должен быть способ продолжить жить без него. Не может быть никакого другого логического ответа. Он абсолютно уверен, что Холмс согласился бы с ним в этом вопросе. Этот способ, конечно, должен существовать. Просто он ещё не может его представить.

Он смахивает с лица слёзы тыльной стороной руки и трёт глаза. Он так устал. Несколько глубоких вздохов ослабляют рыдания, и, переведя дыхание, он открывает глаза. 

Напротив него на буфете лежит прекрасный и любимый Страдивари Холмса.

Эта скрипка − произведение искусства. В руках одного гения − настоящая драгоценность, созданная другим гением. Умелые руки рождали звук; умные пальцы превращали движение и вибрацию в изящную, восхитительную музыку. И он никогда больше не будет на ней играть. Никогда.

Охваченный бездумным отчаянием, Уотсон отталкивает скрипку, чтобы её не видеть. Слишком близко, слишком болезненно. Слишком много. 

Инструмент соскальзывает со своего места и с грохотом падает на пол.

Уотсон все это видит так, будто одна секунда тянется, дробясь на замирания: сначала скрипка очень медленно качается, её покрытые лаком бока сияют в полумраке вечерних сумерек, потом она, поворачиваясь в воздухе, летит вниз. Он быстро протягивает руки, чтобы остановить её, поймать, спасти, но не успевает. Она приземляется на пол, грифом вниз; дерево и струны стонут, а затем в комнате снова воцаряется мертвящая тишина.

Его охватывает такой ужас, что какое-то время он не может ни пошевелиться, ни двинуться с места. А потом, упав около скрипки на колени, он не сразу решается к ней прикоснуться. Наконец, подняв скрипку с пола, он со всей осторожностью её переворачивает, чтобы исследовать на предмет повреждений. 

Каким-то чудом на ней не оказывается ни одного. 

Он гладит Страдивари кончиками пальцев; мягкий стон и вздох облегчения нарушает тишину. Она всё ещё прекрасна, безупречна и не сломана. Это удивительно, что она, упав с такой высоты, не пострадала.

Но о нём самом такого сказать нельзя.

Силы совершенно покидают его, тело наполняется глухой, тяжелой болью, и он, не имея сил подняться, ложится на пол рядом со скрипкой. 

В его руках находится бесценная скрипка самого бесценного человека, которого ему посчастливилось знать, а вокруг него громоздятся призрачные осколки приключений некоего мистера Шерлока Холмса и некоего доктора Джона Уотсона. И если бы жизнь была другой, он терпеливо ждал бы возвращения детектива с расследования − живого, энергичного, переполненного выводами и информацией. В той жизни Шерлок Холмс мог войти в дверь комнаты в любой момент. В этой жизни Джон Уотсон просто лежит на полу, в последних лучах заходящего солнца, неотрывно глядя на скрипку и бережно сжимая её руками.


End file.
